Unanswered
by swimmerreader
Summary: Even after all of the problems in Annabeth and Percy's relationship seem to have been solved, Annabeth still has some questions... Two shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Set at end of TLO, after kiss.**

**Disclaimer: No. **

_You need to ask him._

I growled. My subconscious had been ticking me off for a while now. I had finally, _finally,_ gotten up the nerve to kiss Percy. Was that not enough? No, of course not. Because as soon as I completed one challenge there simply had to be another one waiting for me.

It almost like being trapped in the Fields of Punishment. Except I wasn't dead. And this never ending cycle actually affected my life. Athena save me.

Staring out my window from the edge of my bed, I reflected on this, and also much more. It was about midnight, and we had emerged from the lake about an hour ago. If I was a usual teenage girl, this last hour would have been filled with replayed moments from the glorious time spent underneath the surface. But instead, my head was filled with these awful questions.

I mean, for the past three years my entire focus had been: _Get that stupid Seaweed Brain to make a move because I just cannot stand being in this complicated of a relationship. _But now that he had, I still had no idea where we stood. Were we dating? Did what just happen even count as a date? Probably not… So would we go out on a date? Would he ask me? Or did a half an hour underneath the lake qualify us as official boyfriend and girlfriend?

_Anyways_, I thought, rolling over in my bunk and burying my face in a pillow, _how did you even begin asking a guy that kind of question? _I don't know if there's even a way to do that in any sort of un-awkward way. It may just be the kind of thing that you have to be asked straight out, instead of asking about if that made any sense.

I tossed onto my back with another sigh. My older half sister, Gail, who had the bunk below me was probably peeved off to the highest degree with me right now. I grinned at the thought. Gail was probably the most eccentric child of Athena to walk the face of the earth. She was the kind of person who would be more than willing to comfort a crying child, but would stab an unarmed enemy through the heart and still get a full night's sleep.

My eyes widened. If wanted to ask anyone for advice…. Well, Silena would have been my first choice, but I'd rather not think about that right now. The wound was still too fresh.

Not bothering to be quiet, I flipped my middle over the side of my bunk, hooking my feet onto the crannies of the windowsill, and checked to see if Gail was awake.

My gaze was immediately met by steely one with grey eyes just like mind. My sister spat my hair out of her mouth and raised her eyebrows. I motioned as best I could towards the door, begging her with my eyes to understand.

A minute later we were both wrapped in my comforter, leaned against the side of our cabin that faced the sea.

"So is there a reason in particular you chose to drag me out here?" Gail wore a sly smile on her lips. "Or did you just give up on trying to keep me up all night by all your tossing?"

"Sorry about that. But I just- well I need some help. And I figured you're the most experienced person with this kind of stuff who isn't a love stricken fool…" I trailed off, hoping I wouldn't actually have to ask her the specific question in mind.

"And?" But no such luck.

"Well, it's about Percy." I blushed, looked down, and continued to tell her everything I had been feeling. All of my happiness, my desperation, and my confusion; twisted up into one unique, tight ball that had settled deep in my stomach.

"So I really don't know what to do here. Should I just let it run and see how it goes? Or should I ask him where we stand?"

Gail grinned down at me. "Does it matter?"

Her words hit me harder than any monster had these past couple days, almost literally knocking the wind out of me. Gail always knew how to give it to you straight. But I hadn't thought of it that way. I guess it didn't. But-

"I'd just like to know. Just to… um know I guess."

She nodded. Thank the gods for my fellow understanding siblings. "I gotcha, kiddo. But how _badly_ do you want to know, huh?" Her head swung to face me, and a mass of blonde curls, cut short unlike mind, whipped across my face as if slapping me awake.

"Badly" I murmured.

"And how much do you want to not screw this thing with him up?" She asked.

"Really badly" I whispered, hearing the longing in my own voice.

"So you've got another thing to think through, little sis. Willing asking such a question so early into your relationship mess it up with this guy, and would it be counter balanced by how much you want to know the answer."

She got up and left me alone with my thoughts, with nothing but a thin comforter around my shoulders and even more questions than I had had earlier. I buried my face in my hands, and went back to thinking.

**So a similar situation to this one has arisen in my life, and I thought writing all of this out would help me figure out what to do. It didn't. So I'm going to post this, because I haven't posted anything in a very long time. I apologize. I've been very stuck in both of my stories and hopefully this will get me out of rut and I can freaking end Camp Demi God. Anyways, I may continue this if you guys like it, but as pointed out earlier in this very long AN, I don't know what to do in this kind of situation and need advice for both the story and my corresponding life, so please PM me or review advice even if you don't want me to continue the story. Please, for a very confused teenager. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until a month later that I finally worked up the courage to ask Percy what the status of "us was. And it wasn't that I was intimated by him if that's what you're thinking. Oh, Hades no. It's just I've had so much freaking rejection in my life with Luke and my dad and all, and I really didn't want that now. Not with Percy. Not when it felt like we were on the brisk of writing something permanent.

Anyways, it was exactly a month after Percy's birthday, September 18, and I was beginning to get desperate. I guess it was understandable, my first maybe anniversary in my hopefully first real relationship, but it made me feel overly girly, gushy, and just overly daughter of Aphrodite in general.

I went through my entire morning feeling disgusted with myself, but it would've been a poor morning anyway because Percy wasn't at breakfast (which, considering the circumstances, was also kind of a relief).

So I spent my time in between trainings was spent thinking up ways to consult Percy about my little on-going issue. And honestly, I think every couple had to have this conversation at some point. Maybe. Possibly. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm hopeless. None the less, I made a pact with myself to confront him.

But that idiot Seaweed Brain skived off lunch and archery too. Git.

By the time dinner rolled around, my panicked brain had come up with nothing better than," I'll just wing it".

I entered the dining hall alone, my arms wrapped around myself and my head trained down at my scuffed up old Converse. I probably looked like the picture of patheticness, but I felt so honestly alone in the world(also pathetic) that I did not care. Plus, something in the back of my mind told me that no one was going to notice a bummed out Daughter of Athena. It wasn't until I sat down at a completely empty Athena table that it hit me. The entire pavilion was totally vacant. Except for a very smiley Son of Poseidon on the other side of the room with a roughly drawn out sign taped to the side of his table reading:

HAPPY MONTH TOGETHER WISE GIRL!

_Well,_ _that solves that. _

**AN: Poorly written and honestly some of my worst work, I understand. But I had a couple people ask for a continuation and this came to me on the drive home from Florida in the middle of the night. Here it is. And as to my problem, it is solved(: although it didn't quite happen like this…**


End file.
